Elevator
by ZombieJazz
Summary: A really short O/S for fans of the Hello, Goodbye and Welcome Home stories. It is a recast of the Dodds/Benson chat in Patrimonial Burden. Jack is included in the scene.


**Title: Elevator**

 **Author: ZombieJazz**

 **Fandom: Law & Order: SVU**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own them. Law and Order SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolf. The characters of Jack and Benji have been created and developed for the sake of this AU series.**

 **Summary: A really short O/S for fans of the Hello, Goodbye and Welcome Home stories. It is a recast of the Dodds/Benson chat in Patrimonial Burden. Jack is included in the scene.**

 **Author's Notes: This AU series is for SVU fans and readers who want Olivia to have something that resembles a more normal life outside of work and a family of her own - hopefully somewhat realistically within the canon of SVU. Most of the chapters will ultimately take place outside of the work environment, so there aren't going to be too many references to cases from the show. But this story would generally be starting in about Season 15 of the show. Please let me know what you think and if you distribute elsewhere.**

Olivia came out of her office, gazing at her phone. It was a long day. She was looking forward to get out of there. But out of the corner of her eye she caught, Dodds still sitting at his desk. She looked at him with some surprise.

"Dodds? You're still here," she stated plainly.

He looked up from his paperwork. "Ah, paperwork," he allowed with some embarrassed hesitation.

She nodded. She didn't really buy it. Not after their minor blow-up earlier in the day. Though, she supposed he earned some points for still being there. Unfortunately for him, he had a lot of points he needed to earn to get into her good graces. He'd been a bit of a thorn in her side so far. And she was getting sick of hearing about his father. The guy clearly had some hero worship going on. Or maybe self-esteem issues. In the very least couldn't get out of Daddy's shadow – even as a man nearly 40. Always in someone's footsteps? Never his own man? Olivia wasn't sure that was the right way to raise a son. Or for a son to live. Based on her experience raising boys.

"Besides my dad says you should never leave your desk until your boss leaves his," he added, as though to try to hide his hesitation – and likely to try to earn some of those points that he seemed to want so badly. Ones that he didn't get at home?

But he was apparently oblivious to her distaste to the constant references to 'daddy says'. She got that from her babies at home. When they were whining and trying to get their way. When they were trying to be manipulative. She didn't need to hear it coming out of a grown man's mouth. At work.

He also was apparently oblivious to just how much he displayed the fact he'd rather be working for a man. Or perhaps even deeper – that he'd grown up in a household that didn't entirely believe that women had much of a place in the NYPD. His language choice was telling. And, it didn't really fly with her – or anyone else – who was working in SVU.

"Or hers," he quickly corrected.

Though, not before a look had played across Olivia's face. She'd given him enough unimpressed looks that day as he tried to contradict her. Tried to push forward with his agenda. To drop a case they had no business dropping, just because it was going to require some hard work. He just kept digging himself holes. Eventually they'd be hard for him to get out of. No matter how much benefit of the doubt she gave him. And, she was giving him lots – because she had to. She didn't have a choice in the matter. He was Dodds' son. He'd been thrust upon her without say.

He shook his head in some embarrassment. Allowing his eyes to close like he wanted to take it all back and start again. But she didn't have the time or interest in really dealing with it.

"Well, I'm going home now," she provided. He nodded. A vague puppy-dog look on his face that got to her and with an internal sigh, she gestured. "Walk me out?"

He nodded even more quickly, flipping shut his file folder and closing his laptop. She didn't wait for him to join her. She was almost regretting she'd opened up the opportunity to give him a pep talk. She wasn't sure she wanted to or that he deserved it. But it was kind of part of the job now. Being the boss to all these people. It wasn't the same as being on the frontlines. Not at all. Not anymore. She had to keep it in perspective, though. The change in work priorities meant she was more available at home. Most of the time. Too bad the lot of them at work did such a good job at monopolizing her time too with all the baggage they brought to work and all the ways they found to challenge her while there.

"I'm sorry if I spoke out of turn," he apologized as he caught up to her in her beeline for the elevators.

She held up a hand to stop him. She didn't really want to have to stroke his fur too much to cheer him up and make him feel better about himself.

"It's OK," she allowed, though.

"If I had doubts about the direction of the case, I shouldn't have said anything in front of the whole squad," he babbled.

"Look, Dodds," she gestured, "there's two things you need to know about me. First. I like an open and free exchange of ideas."

"I definitely picked up on that one," he nodded yet again.

She looked him in the eyes as they came to a stop in front of the elevators. "And, second …"

The elevator dinged and the doors open. She glanced that way. She allowed a small smile as Jack raised his eyebrow at her – like he was surprised to actually see her ready and heading downstairs already. He likely had reason to be surprised. Since Nick left and Amanda was stuck on desk duty it seemed like she was always running late at work. Short-handed meant she was picking up more and more slack as they tried to settle into their new dynamic in the squad. But it also meant she was getting home later and later – and missing out on more and more time with her family. It only increased her annoyance at people like Dodds, who she shifted her eyes back too as Jack stepped into the foyer to join them.

"I'm almost always right," she added.

Dodds allowed an amused face at that one but Jack let out a full-blown amused snicker that caused her to look at him. But he was looking at Dodds and gestured at her.

"And what she means by that is that she's ALWAYS right," he stressed. "And even when she's not – she's right."

Dodds allowed another quiet amused sound at that and cast her a look – almost like he was expecting prosecution for reacting to the comment too. But Olivia just gave Jack a smile, shaking her head at him.

"And this is my son, Jack," she said, putting her arm around his shoulder and giving it a little squeeze. He gave her a thin smile. It felt like it'd been weeks since she'd seen him. They'd been ships passing in the night with his school and work and girlfriend and then her schedule too.

Dodds gave her a thin smile and a little nod. "I see the resemblance," he allowed.

Olivia gave him a thin acknowledgement at that – because she knew that even though it was a comment that both her and Jack had become used to hearing, it was still one they needed to hear on occasion. She knew it was still one that Jack liked hearing. That affirmation of his firm place in the family – even as a grown-up.

"My dad," and there it was again and she felt herself fight to not roll her eyes, "mentioned you had kids, but I didn't realize they were grown."

Olivia shrugged. "They're not. Just this one."

Dodds stuck out his hand at Jack, who took it immediately and firmly. It was something she'd only noticed him start doing over the past year – after he'd had time around Brian and Cragen. Strong, stable men in his life. The ability to feel comfortable and confident around men again. To not be so distrusting of everyone and everything.

"Mike Dodds," he introduced.

Jack gave a little nod. "The guy who's dad got him the job," he said more as a statement and cast her a look. She cast him daggers and he stopped to think on it. Just when she was starting to think about the world of difference she'd seen in the development of her son's social skills since she got him into a stable family environment – and then he flaps his mouth like that. He could be as bad as Benji sometimes. Worse.

"Oh …," Jack stuttered and looked back to Dodds in a slightly apologetic way. "She said it in like … an informative way. Not like … a bad way."

"I'm sure," Dodds said, giving her another look. It wasn't exactly hurt but it was slightly unimpressed.

Olivia rubbed at her eyebrow.

"She usually doesn't acknowledge I'm a grown-up," Jack added, like that was somehow going to make this better.

She caught his eyes. "Because you don't usually act like a grown-up," she put to him bluntly.

He sighed at her. But it was true. They both knew it. He was getting there – but she still got regular reminders that he still had a lot of growing up to do. And her job as a parent wasn't anywhere near over with him. Though, looking at Dodds it was almost like it was another reminder that your job as a parent never really ended. This guy clearly still needed parenting. Or at least his father's approval.

"Hey, Dodds, word of advice," she said, as he turned from her, pushing the button to recall the elevator. Apparently he was now very ready for her to leave and get this behind them.

"Please," he muttered – none to sincerely.

"You're off to a good start," she said. "You don't have to knock it out of the park in your first few weeks. You know?"

"Yeah," he mumbled, just as the elevator dinged and she moved to get on it. But Jack stood there another beat and gave the guy sympathetic look.

"Don't worry," he said, as Olivia moved to hold the door so it wouldn't close on him. "She hates everyone at the start. She'll warm up to you eventually."

Dodds let out a little sound and gave him a look, shoving his hands into his pockets. "And how old are you?"

"Twenty," Jack provided.

Dodds gave a little nod with a thin smile. "She warmed up to you yet?"

"That depends on the day," Olivia interjected for him and gestured for her son to get one.

Jack let out a quiet amused sound and looked at her before casting his eyes back to the guy and backing onto the elevator. "Yea, and I'm family," he said. "So good luck."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I'm a little stuck with Welcome Home, for the SVU readers who've been asking about it. I know where it's going and its long ago mapped out. But the next few chapters I need to get through in it have tripped me up so that's why it's been a bit stagnant for a while.**

 **Also, just saying … posting anonymous 'reviews' bashing the fact I haven't updated it and spamming my PM inbox with requests does little to motivate me to write more.**

 **It's a freebie medium and it's done as a pastime. Things get updated as they get updated. And, honestly, I've lost some interest in the series during S16 and so far S17, so that has implications for keeping up with the series too. Also, I've been writing these characters a long time. I have fun with it and I miss playing with the characters —but when updating the story starts to feel more like work than a pastime, there's a problem. I tend to write what I enjoy and what comes easily at the time.**

 **Also, if there are any of my SVU readers who follow this story, just letting you know I have a very rough draft of an three-shot involving the Liv/Will/Noah characters. If that's something you'd be interested in me finishing/posting, let me know. It's just an O/S — doesn't fit in directly in any of the stories.**

 **And, anyone who enjoys my style of writing — rather than caring which particular story that's getting updated — I do have two Chicago PD stories on the go right now too. They deal with similar themes and use a similar style of narration. So, please check them out too.**

 **Thanks to the dedicated readers who do read and review or share thoughts and ideas. It is that kind of feedback that does keep me interested in continuing with the stories.**


End file.
